


Rude Awakening

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blindfolds, Lemon, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: What was going on in Hiroki's head whilst he and Akihiko had blindfolded sex at the start of episode 3? HirokixAkihiko.





	Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Rude Awakening
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Spoilers for episode 3 onwards of Junjou Romantica, AkihikoxHiroki pairing, smut, slight angst toward the end.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Junjou Romantica nor any of its characters.
> 
> Rating: NC-17

Picking up the long white tie, Hiroki put on the softest voice and expression he was capable of; letting his love for the other man shine though.

“A blindfold’s all you need.” Tying it around Akihiko’s head carefully and slowly, he knew that what he was doing was a complete façade. The voice, the kindness he was appearing to offer, his words. All of them were lies. Even the gentleness, because inwardly, he was jumping for joy at being on the bed of the man he had loved for so long, about to have sex with him. “It’ll be just as if your beloved Takahiro were here in your arms.”

Moving forward, he pressed their lips together, making sure he didn’t close his eyes until the last moment. He wanted to savour this; to watch as Usami Akihiko, the famous novelist, gasped and moaned beneath him. To know that it was him that was giving the other man this pleasure, _not_ Takahashi Takahiro. Carefully he placed his hands onto his childhood friend’s face, hoping the blindfold would be enough of an illusion on its own.

In all honesty, he wasn’t really sure why he had suggested the blindfold. He wanted Akihiko to look at _him_ ; to see his feelings as they strove their bodies against one another and grew close to climax. Yet he knew that it would be easier for them both if the blindfold were there. So Usami could pretend he was someone else. So he wouldn’t have to see the look of sadness in the silver-haired man’s eyes.

Perhaps he should have felt guilty. But the thought never crossed his mind. Especially not as this was what he had wanted for so long.

The fact that Akihiko’s knee was blissfully pressed against his crotch wasn’t going to help his conscience either. And the other man had agreed to this. That had to mean it was alright.

Quickly, he began to remove the waistcoat that his friend seemed to constantly wear, fingers fumbling on the small buttons from his excitement. A voice in the back of his head told him to hurry up. It wanted him to get this done as quickly as possible so the other man would know of his feelings. Yet he moved his fingers slowly, undoing each small button before reaching up to push the waistcoat down his arms.

He had never been an entirely patient person before, yet he had never tried to allow his feelings to get the better of him. He could wait, and Akihiko was certainly something worth waiting for. It was infinitely better than rushing the process and making him uncomfortable. If he went slowly, he could even say that he had given the other plenty of time to say no, or change his mind. But he doubted he would need to say that at all; his feelings would definitely get through!

Even with the waistcoat off, he was left with countless buttons to undo. Why the hell would someone wear this sort of clothing if they didn’t have to? He was a student at Teito university too; yet he had never felt the need to dress up for it. But Akihiko always permanently wore a full suit. He didn’t understand it himself – he certainly wouldn’t wear a tie if he didn’t have to – but it was one of the quirks that really drew him to the man, so he would never voice that he found it strange. So he carried on; undoing each small button until there wasn’t one left.

Then he had started to lose his patience, reaching down to undo his own pants, taking them off in a hurry and flinging them behind himself as he unzipped the ones Akihiko wore, growing more excited by the second. He was almost surprised that the other man had forgone underwear, considering how much excessive clothing he wore, but then shrugged it off, feeling lucky instead. One thing less to worry about.

Reaching down, he removed the underwear he himself was wearing, dropping it off the end of the bed like the rest of the clothes so far. Then he felt apprehensive. It was all well and good that he had been able to get this far, yet he found it nerve-wracking that Akihiko had done nothing, wondering if it was such a good idea after all.

“Don’t stop.” The voice wavered, yet the reassurance he felt was still strong, and he found himself pushing the other’s shirt off completely, tugging it from behind him to the edge of the bed. Bending down, he felt cool hands sweep themselves into his hair and urge him down lower, making him feel much more confident as he lightly tugged Akihiko’s cock from the restrictive trousers and licked across the tip. Hearing a gasp, he continued his ministrations until he knew the other was close and pulled back, moving a hand to the other man’s lips. Quietly, the silver-haired man opened his mouth, Hiroki slipping two fingers past his lips to play on his tongue.

The excitement had nearly been too much then; watching his precious Akihiko suck on his fingers was something he had only ever dreamt of til now, and the sight just made him want to hurry everything along. As quickly as possible, he tugged his fingers away, slipping them into himself whilst the pads of Akihiko’s stroked into his hair. It felt so good. At that moment, he was happier than he had been his entire life.

Soon enough, he felt ready; withdrawing his fingers and moving into the other man’s lap, balanced over his erection with utmost care. He watched intensely as he lowered himself down; imprinting the look of pleasure he received into his mind forever. Akihiko started to shift his hips first, and he gasped as he felt the hardness shifting inside him, heart swelling with joy. This was definitely what he had expected.

As the other man’s hands gently cupped his face, he allowed himself to smile. Yes! This—! This was the moment that Akihiko would say his name, realise just why he had suggested this in the first place. He would apologise for not noticing earlier, would decide to go out with him and forget all about Takahiro completely. Hiroki awaited this with bated breath.

_I love you, I love you so much…_ He thought, looking at the man under him with so much love that he thought even the blindfold could not shield it. Surely the thin material was no match for him! Akihiko _must_ know! Finally; he had wanted this for so long!

“Ta…Taka…hiro…” Right then and there, he was heartbroken. The smile slipped off his face within a second, and was replaced by a dejected look he was glad the other man couldn’t see. He almost cried, but his pride would not allow him to do such a thing yet.

Silently, he just pulled away and began to gather his clothes. He couldn’t look at his face. After all the hoping and wishing, he thought he had finally succeeded, only to have it ripped away by that one name. It would have been easier of he could have hated Takahiro for being the object of the man’s affections. Yet he found himself unable to. It wasn’t Takahiro’s fault that Akihiko couldn’t see his feelings.

Both men felt uncomfortable in the room after that, so Hiroki just dressed in silence and left. He had no idea where he was going to go, nor what he was going to do now; having hoped for a more favourable outcome and to be able to sort everything out. But obviously that hadn’t happened.

Walking outside as quickly as possible, he wandered off aimlessly, spotting a seat in a park and going to sit down. Little did he know that it would be here that he would meet his next love. Little by little he would forget about Akihiko, and find happiness in a pair of similar, yet very warm hands.


End file.
